


Как Ранд рассказывал родным и близким, кто и что такое Асмодиан

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [4]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Собственно, именно как Ранд рассказывал родным и близким, кто и что такое Асмодиан</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Ранд рассказывал родным и близким, кто и что такое Асмодиан

_«Два месяца назад Джасин Натаэль_  
_прилип к Ранду ал'Тору точно приклеенный_  
_– по каким-то причинам,_  
_до объяснения которых этот человек_  
_ни разу не снизошел»._  
_(«Огни небес»)_

\- Плохая идея. Очень, очень плохая.  
\- Боишься? – подначил Ранд.  
Асмодиан сердито сверкнул на него темными очами. Спор продолжился бы и дальше, не заводи так Ранда этот яростный вызывающий блеск в глазах любовника. В самом начале их отношений бывший Отрекшийся чихнуть лишний раз не смел при Ранде и очень быстро научился прикусывать острый язычок.  
«Всё равно ничем хорошим это не кончится!» – упрямо подумал Асмодиан про себя.  
Раз уж рот занят, и вслух не возмутиться.  
  
  
**Перрин**  
  
Перрин давно уже косился на них и прятал глаза, если встречался взглядами. Догадывался поди. С него и решили начать. То есть, конечно, Ранд решил.  
\- Послушай, друг, – осторожно начал Ранд, в то время как Асмодиан, благоразумно стоя позади него, нервно раскачивался с пятки на носок и делал трагическое лицо. – Есть небольшой разговор... обо мне и Ас... Натаэле.  
\- Послушай, Ранд, – прервал Перин смущенно, – я очень рад, что ты решил, наконец, обнародовать ваши отношения, но, поверь, подробности мне ни к чему.  
Он замялся, но храбро продолжил:  
\- Видишь ли... вряд ли ты сможешь сказать что-то, чего еще не сообщил мне мой нос.  
Он кивнул и вышел вон из комнаты.  
До Ранда потихоньку доходило, а Асмодиан прикрыл глаза рукой:  
\- Лиха беда начало, – загадочно пробормотал он. – И это мы ещё про моё прошлое не говорили.  
  
  
**Найнив**  
  
Разговор с Найнив Ранд начал с разоблачения тёмного прошлого своего «барда», предусмотрительно встав между Айз Седай и Отрёкшимся. Найнив, к удивлению, не стала ни браниться, ни ужасаться. Она придирчиво оглядела опасливо поглядывающего на неё Асмодиана и больше не обращала на него внимания, разговаривая только с Рандом.  
\- И всё? – недоверчиво спросила она. – Держишь при себе на одном только доверии?  
\- И здравом смысле, – добавил Ранд. – Куда ещё ему теперь деваться?  
Асмодиан поморщился, а Найнив пробормотала что-то нелестное о мужчинах и здравом смысле.  
\- Ничто так не привязывает человека к тебе и не гарантирует примерное поведение, как ошейник и цепь! – поучительно изрекла она.  
Ранд опешил, а Асмодиан тревожно схватился за горло.  
  
  
**Мэт**  
  
\- Отрекшийся? – воскликнул Мэт.  
И засмеялся.  
\- Неожиданная реакция, – заметил Асмодиан; он-то, как он не уставал напоминать, с самого начала был против всяких откровений.  
\- Не шутка? – уточнил Мэт, поигрывая своим копьём.  
Асмодиан откровенно трусил, заметил Ранд с усмешкой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Затейник ты, Ранд. Ну, вот что я скажу: или ты, дружок, окончательно сошел с ума... – задумчиво протянул Мэт.  
\- Эй!  
\- Или Натаэль безумно хорош в постели, – развел руками Мэт.  
\- Вообще-то, – улыбнулся «Натаэль» самодовольно, – никто еще не жалов...  
\- Нет, – убедительно сказал Ранд и (для уверенности) зажал ему рот рукой.  
\- Но я же... – неразборчиво возразил Асмодиан.  
\- Просто промолчи.  
  
  
**Мин**  
  
\- Я не припоминаю еще и четвертого в моих видениях, – пробормотала девушка и рассеянно убрела прочь, задумчиво бормоча под нос что-то об аурах.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе лучше не знать, – покивал головой Ранд и снова обрадовался, что Мин не видит в людях их прошлого.  
  
  
**Авиенда**  
  
\- Вот как, – пробормотала она. – Нашел себе Отрёкшегося. Чего еще ожидать от мужчины.  
Ранд помалкивал, подозревая, что это еще не всё. По крайней мере, в эти дни она начала верить в его способность защитить себя, буде возникнет необходимость.  
\- Что ж, – подытожила Авиенда. – Развлекайся. Нужно будет убить его, кликни.  
\- Что? – возмутился Асмодиан.  
Жаль, но шутки айильцев Асмодиан не понимал.  
\- Пока что не стоит, – успокоил Авиенду Ранд, улыбаясь.  
\- Что? – воскликнул Асмодиан.  
  
  
**Морейн**  
  
\- Ты и этой собираешься рассказать? – пробормотал Асмодиан.  
Он побаивался эту Айз Седай. Как-никак справилась с самой Ланфир. Ударив со спины, между прочим!  
\- Я всем собираюсь рассказать, – пожал плечами Ранд. – Но Морейн и так знает. С самого начала знала.  
\- Что? – голос Асмодиана едва не сорвался на визг. – И ты не счел нужным сообщить мне?  
\- Тогда – нет! – отрезал Ранд.  
Тогда он общался с Отрёкшимся, как с едва усмиренным бешеным псом, и у него были причины так поступать. Оба знали это.  
\- А потом? – уже спокойнее спросил Асмодиан.  
\- Сообщил же, – улыбнулся Ранд.  
Асмодиан подозрительно уставился на него: порой Ранд вел себя и в самом деле как глупый деревенский пастух. Знать бы ещё, играет тот или в самом деле... такой идиот.  
  
  
**Илэйн**  
  
\- Я уже не уверен, что говорить обо мне всем твоим женщинам – хорошая идея.  
\- Ты с самого начала так не считал.  
\- Разве я был не прав?  
Ранд пожал плечами. Он был не согласен с Асмодианом, да и привык уже претворять свои идеи в реальность, нравилось это окружающим или нет. Он не позволения просит, а ставит в известность. Привыкнут, никуда не денутся. Асмодиан в том числе.  
Королева Андора прошествовала в приёмную и замерла.  
\- Я знаю этот взгляд! – воскликнула она.  
\- Какой взгляд? – заюлил Ранд.  
\- Виноватый! – взъярилась королева. – Только не говори, что нашел себе еще одну женщину!  
\- Вовсе нет, – искренне ответил Ранд.  
Не успела королева обрадоваться, а Асмодиан вздохнуть с облегчением, как Ранд уточнил:  
\- Мужчину.  
\- Что значит – мужчину? – не поняла Илэйн.  
\- Я нашел себе мужчину, а не еще одну женщину.  
И подтолкнул вперед вышеупомянутого мужчину. Тот царапнул его сердитым взглядом и изящно поклонился королеве.  
\- Твой придворный бард? – узнала удивленная Илэйн и неожиданно благосклонно улыбнулась. – Что ж, это меняет дело. Постарайся не отпугнуть его от себя своим темпераментом.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, – Ранд изумился, но с благодарностью принял прощение и неожиданный совет.  
Асмодиан разумно молчал и кланялся.  
  
  
**Эгвейн**  
  
...когда они выбрались из-под обломков разрушенного разгневанной Амерлин здания, выжив только благодаря саидин и бесконечному везению та’верена, Асмодиан кисло сказал:  
\- Я же говорил, что это плохая идея.


End file.
